Navier
[ ALL INFOMATION IS PUBLIC UPON THE DATANET ] SUMMARY The entity is known as "Navier" is a cybernetic AI currently only possession of one operational chassis in shape of a Venusian dragon. Navier appears to be not of the original set of seven created on Venus that differ from standard design likely modified the design for combat, Approach with caution. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION See references of 'Wyvern' and or 'Venusian dragon' or of the gallery of images of Navier. Height proximately 4.2 meters tall that would be 13 feet tall and proximately 7.5 meters long. Weight about 2,320 pounds. Update: Head has randomly changed from previous domed head to more standardized dragon head, this implies another like Navier was dismantled for parts. Starting with the head is in an elongated shape with hollowed eyes as a bright light source emits from within a unique eye design likely not yet in public markets. Ears and horns are non-standard to designs from research documents they are larger than normal size likely large improvement to communications. Body shape is purposely done to apply illusion of being organic with Scale layer applied... RENOWN / REPUTATION Leaves most alone however there been others who approached the massive cybernetic creature and made conversation with it. spite the peaceful behavior, Col-Sec and Navier have repeatedly engaged hostile confrontations. Caution is advised when col-sec and Navier are in near vicinity. however, they have interacted peacefully on random occasions strangely such as when a singular officer approached. VENUS PROJECT In the process of creation of the cybernetic versions of the Venusian dragons. Two Mega-corporations Senvis LLC, & Neal Corp collaborated with a research corporation on Venus . The main goal was in designing a cybernetic dragon that looked, moved, and disguised as one of the Venusian dragons. After two dozens of prototypes they made huge progress with the project, AI was integrated with the model to create realistic movement and behavior and also automated research, for ease of use the body was separated from the scale layer allowing a replaceable scale "clothing" to be easily applied and worn by the cybernetic, allowing removal should it be damaged or to swap with another. Next batches of prototypes improved structural chassis Meanwhile AI was drastically enhanced to simulation meanwhile doing research tasking commands from headquarters, this desire of active study of the units in the field made horn size to increase as antennas were inserted tightly within. Larger and longer horns created an unintended reaction among the Venusian dragon population. therefore had to scale back, R&D decided to integrate antenna meshing within the wings membrane, this gave them a larger signal strength and range by this method. Various other improvements were made however deeper into the project funding got larger and information was less out in public knowledge. Research goals were exceeding initial goals and nearing an end last bit of improvements were of polishing the design for purchase. The design, blueprints and existing models, everything was sold including the research on the Venusian dragons. Many mega Corporations and persons purchased what was sold for their own purposes. Many years pass before the first third party Cybernetic dragons would appear onto the scene, often heavily modified by whom created it. Information how many and who purchased the design blueprints cannot be found, the design was likely adapted to other tasks at some point such as Mining, Combat, heavy labor, further research even such as cybernetic pets, even porn vid somewhere involving the cybernetic chassis. The amount of these ‘third party versions’ were limited by the ability to create one as they were not cheap or easy causing most who purchased the designs to simply adapt the R&D of the cybernetic dragon. into less expensive and dragon like chassis. WHAT IS A VENUSIAN DRAGON? Venusian dragons, natives of the planet Venus, have hides thick enough to withstand the pressure, and are cold blooded that allows them to withstand the heat. These dragons are much smaller than the legendary and supremely rare Earth dragons, and are friendly companions and sometimes pets to the Drevii, Some refer to them as "Wyverns". They were brought to Earth after the System War and the peace treaty was signed. FURTHER DETAILS Researching this cybernetic has been drasticly difficult, seeking additional assistance to further provide details of "Navier" IMAGES Category:Player Character